El Rey perverso y el bastardo enamorado
by Abisensei
Summary: Kyle no estaba ahí para escuchar sus quejas, oh no, estaba ahí para vengarse y Cartman lo sabía bien. [Kyman, mención canalla de Creek]


**Disclaimer:** South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone. Sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo único. El rey perverso y el bastardo enamorado.**

— En lugar de burlarte, podrías ayudarme.

Aquello había sonado a un reclamo y Kyle no estaba precisamente interesado en hacer caso a sus reclamos, mucho menos los provenientes del mayor hijo de puta del pueblito más extraño de todo Colorado. South Park no gozaba de buena fama, no gozaba de fama directamente, pero en momentos como esos, en los que Eric _el fuertecito_ Cartman estaba tan desesperado por ayuda, agradecía a Moisés por haber vivido tanto tiempo ahí. El del ushanka verde había estallado en risas, de nuevo ¿cuántas veces había reído ya? Kyle no estaba seguro ¡Ah! Pero Cartman estaba convencido de que era la décimo primera vez que el judío se reía ¡y en su propia cara! Con ese reír tan cínico y altanero que le provocaban arcadas. Ya tendría oportunidades para devolverle la humillación, siempre las tenía, era lo interesante de vengarse de Broflovski, que daba la sensación de gustarle recibir severos daños a su psiquis.

Se las tenía contadas todas las veces que se había reído, incluso las de aquella vez hace una semana en la que había pisado goma de mascar e intentó con todas sus fuerzas y medios deshacerse del problema, pero Kyle ya había entrado al salón de clases alertado por el timbre, demasiado lejos como para caerle a golpes. Y sí, las risas que se le escaparon a Broflovski en el evento de literatura en prescolar, también contaban. Cartman recordaba lo mucho que había llorado en el baño porque había pronunciado mal una palabra y Kyle se había reído, quizá demasiado fuerte, contagiando a todos en el auditorio.

— ¡judío de mierda! – Había gritado, vencido por sus traumáticos recuerdos de la humillación provocada por el pelirrojo, o quizá porque el mencionado hacía una mueca extraña intentando con todas sus fuerzas aguantar la risa, sin éxito alguno.

Lo juraba por Dios, por su madre que hacía las mejores galletitas de chocolate y crema de todo el puto estado, que en cuanto el imbécil que tenía enfrente le ayudara a desatorarse del cercado, iba a envolverlo en sábanas para lanzarlo a lo más profundo del Estanque de Stark.

— ¡Carajo, Cartman, Stan nos está esperando en el parque! – Juntó todo lo que podía sus pelirrojas cejas, cambiando su expresión por una mucho más enfadada, como si no hubiera estado riendo segundos antes.

— ¿La Torá te dejó ciego, imbécil? – Escupió con el veneno borboteando de sus poros, recibiendo algo que parecía un gruñido de puro disgusto – ¡Estoy atorado, mierda!

— Yo no fui el que te obligó a comer doble almuerzo hoy.

— Puta-mierda-Kyle – Murmuró, arrastrando ese peligroso tono de fastidio que su amigo no pasó por alto.

— Bien, te ayudaré – Puso en blanco los ojos por un momento, alzando la vista al cielo y sacudiendo la cabeza durante un segundo antes de agacharse todo lo que podía quedando completamente frente al castaño.

— Apúrate, joder, me duelen las caderas.

Quiso arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello, retractarse de sus palabras para evitar la expresión furiosa que Kyle le dedicó y también quiso tener el poder de partir en dos el universo, justo en el punto exacto donde se había atorado mientras intentaba salir de incógnito de la escuela ¡Que Dios le premiara con el poder de retroceder el tiempo! Porque sus quejas le habían prendido una bombilla invisible al judío sobre la cabeza, por supuesto, su rostro había cambiado por completo y odiaba, pero así, le reventaba que Broflovski pusiera esa expresión en su perfecta cara de niño bueno.

Los ojos entrecerrados de su amigo pelirrojo presagiaban el mal que se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios rosados, esos que se estiraron en una risita felina y de los que se derramaron peligrosas ideas hasta lo que quedaba de orgullo en el castaño.

— Sabes que podría hacer cualquier tipo de perversidades contigo ahora mismo ¿cierto?

Y Cartman no daba crédito de lo malditamente sugerentes que sonaron aquellas palabras. El atemorizante calor subió hasta sus orejas cubiertas por su fiel gorrito de lana y podía jurar, que de seguir un momento más observando aquellos maliciosos orbes, la nieve bajo su cuerpo se derretiría.

Estar a merced del judío no era algo que pasara a menudo, generalmente era él quien terminaba haciendo alguna fechoría que dejaba muy mal a su amigo o le obligaba a hacer algo increíblemente asqueroso con tal de hacerlo sufrir, a sabiendas de que Kyle era, por mucho, más fuerte que él. Pero siempre había atribuido esa pasividad a que en verdad Kyle era un niño bueno, que tenía la mala suerte de ser odiado por el ser más divino del universo – según sus propias palabras – y que por ello se dejaba hacer por sus tretas malsanas. Y podía recordar más de alguna ocasión en la que pensó en Broflovski como el judío más masoquista de la historia de la humanidad, accediendo a hacer cosas que él mismo le habría dicho que estaba bien que no hiciera y desistido tras la primera muestra de negatividad. Pero no. Kyle había accedido a hacer hasta lo impensable.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Sus palabras sonaron cargadas en preocupación, mucho más de lo que hubiera querido, porque Kyle amplió más su sonrisa, si cabe.

Y tuvo miedo. Estaba aterrorizado por el pensamiento de que a lo mejor Kyle había estado acumulando su odio hasta el preciso momento en el que pudiera descargarse contra él y todo lo que le había hecho. No podía creer que había caído redondito en la trampa del judío, que ocultaba su sed de venganza tras sus comentarios poco hirientes y su jodidamente linda carita inocente.

Y lo admiraba también, su niñito había crecido hasta convertirse en una bestia inicua peor que él, peor que todas las bestias inicuas del mundo. Su pecho se infló en orgullo, le había enseñado bien, y aunque no iba a ser capaz de ver reflejado la cúspide de su odio en otra persona que no fuera él, se sentía asquerosamente feliz. Porque podía admitirlo abiertamente, que él era el cabrón repugnante más masoquista cuando se trataba de Kyle.

Observó el delgado cuerpo de su amigo inclinarse hasta quedar acostado en la nieve sobre su estómago, haciendo descansar su cabeza en las manos cubiertas por guantes verdes, que se tornarían rojos por la sangre impía del castaño o eso es lo que había visto Cartman entre sus fantasías más repulsivas en donde Kyle era un rey sádico y perfecto. Sobre todo, perfecto.

— ¡Como te atrevas a orinarme la cara, te juro que te mato, Kyle! – Atinó a chillar, como clamando por misericordia y por el rostro sorprendido del pelirrojo, podría jurar que había dado en el blanco.

Esperaba más de su pupilo en verdad, él también se sorprendió, tanto que sintió que su corazón era aplastado por una estampida de gente-cangrejo. Seguro de sentirse igual o peor a como se sintió Tucker aquella vez cuando el amante del café le había gritado lo hijo de puta que era frente a todos en el pasillo por haberle reemplazado por Clyde, seguro de sus palabras porque juraba haberles visto abrazados y a Craig consolando a Donnovan con mucho más ahínco que como lo haría con él. Por supuesto, todo había sido la mayor exageración que Tweek tuvo el placer de gritar, Clyde lloraba por todo, hasta por lo que no le hacía llorar y Craig podía ser el cabrón más inexpresivo de todo South Park, pero hasta Cartman podía asegurar que tenía un corazón más noble que Butters y Wendy juntos. Aunque, claro, Tucker se disculpó con Tweek y ¡Por Buda! Claro que Tweek dio su brazo a torcer.

Pero no él. Cartman no lo haría. Jamás perdonaría a Kyle Broflovski por desperdiciar una oportunidad de oro de vengarse de él, por ser tan ingenuo, tan buena persona, por ser tan… Kyle.

— Espera ¿De verdad ibas a hacer eso? — Indagó todavía incrédulo. El pelirrojo le devolvió una expresión mucho más furiosa.

— ¡Nuh-huh! – Exclamó, sus mejillas poniéndose cada vez más rojas.

— No me engañas, Kyle.

— ¡Cállate, Cartman!

— ¡Mierda! ¡Eres un puto judío estúpido!

Y rio, tan fuerte y tan dolorosamente placentero, rio como no lo había hecho en las últimas diez horas. Se burló de Kyle lanzándole toda la nieve que tenía al alcance y el pelirrojo se unió a la improvisada guerra de bolas de nieve gritando improperios que más allá de ofender al castaño, le halagaban. Y no estuvo seguro del momento en el que Broflovski también se unió a su risa, con una carcajada escandalosa, que lejos de molestarle, le pareció malditamente adorable. Y vencidos por el dolor en el estómago, permanecieron en silencio, sólo por un momento, porque los labios de Kyle habían sido rápidos al atrapar los suyos. Tan rápidos para unirse, veloces para escapar.

Cartman no sabía qué había pasado exactamente, no sabía qué había llevado al judío hacer algo como eso, tan sucio, incorrecto, desagradable, por mucho. Y la sonrisa apacible en su rostro le dio la respuesta. Kyle se burlaba de él, le había besado, sí, pero le tomaba el pelo.

Repentinamente sintió una fuerte presión en sus brazos al ser estirados tanto como la fuerza de su amigo se lo permitía y en dos segundos, que parecieron eternos, Cartman era hombre libre, ambos habían caído descuidadamente en el suelo amortiguados por la nieve, cediendo ante la gravedad y la sensación de haber destapado algo, lejos de las terroríficas fauces del cercado de la escuela primaria de South Park.

Y Cartman habría preferido quedarse tirado sobre la nieve, boca abajo, esperando a que el hielo enfriara su rostro que en ese momento estaba muy rojo y le ahogara. Entonces lo supo, por las amigables palmas de Broflovski sobre su espalda, que era jodidamente consciente de su retorcido amor por él. Cartman sabía que Kyle no era tonto, pero jamás se habría esperado que fuera así de _no tonto_.

Esa había sido suficiente venganza, suficiente humillación, suficiente dolor, haber sido bendecido por ese acercamiento sublime, glorioso, perverso en su torpeza, para ser lanzado justo después de su nube perfecta a traición. Porque Kyle iba a asegurarse de que esos genuinos sentimientos de amor por él, permanecieran in-correspondidos.

Y Cartman entendió que Kyle había tenido el control de la partida desde el inicio. Que él pelirrojo del maldito ushanka verde era el más perverso entre los perversos. Que tenía el poder de someter al mayor hijo de puta de todo Colorado, dándole remotas y aparentemente inocentes esperanzas, para luego quitárselas, siendo todo lo que Cartman podría desear y deseaba, más que a ese jodido automóvil montable que había visto en línea y que llevaba más de un año rogándole a su madre para que se lo comprara, más que a cualquier cantidad de dinero, mucho más que cualquier tipo de fama, deseaba formar parte de la vida íntima de Kyle, su amigo de toda la vida, el pelirrojo que primero se cortaba los dedos antes que corresponderle de alguna forma.

Pero sonrió, gritándole que más le valía que corriera a refugiarse a los brazos del hippie de Stan o no sobreviviría para la puesta del sol. Porque, aunque Kyle no fuera capaz de quererle como él, también era el jodido masoquista más grande de todo el país. No. De todo el mundo.


End file.
